


The Bonds That We Form

by Janie94



Series: Still Healing [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Alpha Xabi, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complicated Relationships Getting Even More Complicated, Established Xabi/Mats, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Robert, Partner sharing, alpha mats, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: With both of them being strong Alphas, Xabi and Mats had always known that their relationship would not be easy. They tried to make it work on their own, but after more than three years of being together, nature finally demands its toll as Mats is hit by a strong rut. Xabi knows that only an Omega can help them now but there is only one Omega he would allow to get intimate with his mate without feeling jealousy. But will the Omega's mates agree as well?





	The Bonds That We Form

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep writing updates to stories that have been put on hold for now.  
> This story has been on my mind for almost a year now and it felt liberating finally writing a part of it down. This part is set after the end of the series - not to the point that the chapters have been posted but the real end in my head, so there will be spoilers. Which is the reason why I held off writing this story for so long because I didn't want to write this as long as the previous parts haven't been finished, but it has been so long since the last update and I feel like barely anyone cares any longer about this series, not to mention that I'm still very anxious about the story.  
> So I figured I could just write this part and see what happens. There is a chance that I will one day finish 'Reach For You' and the planned fourth part f this series, so if you want to avoid spoilers for future events, then you should perhaps skip this part. I tried staying vague though, so you might enjoy it nevertheless.

 

The Bonds That We Form

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Xabi flinched at the scream of pain coming from his mate. This had been going on for hours now but his heart was still breaking every time Mats broke under the excruciating pain. The handsome, dark-haired Alpha had long passed the stage of wild arousal and was now writhing in pain on the bed, the sheets underneath him soaked with sweat, dried cum and now blood.

It was tearing Xabi apart to just sit there and cradling his mate’s convulsing body against his chest, unable to help him in any way. He had tried everything he could, from making sweet love to him to letting him top – even breaking their unspoken agreement and allowing Mats to knot him - but it wasn’t helping at all.

“You need an Omega,” he whispered and his voice sounded a lot more reasonable than he felt at this moment.

Mats let out a pained whimper and it took him a moment to process Xabi’s words, his eyes darkening immediately after. “No! All I need is you!”

“You’re sounding like a stubborn child now,” Xabi replied and he would have laughed if the situation wasn’t that serious. “I’m proud that you’re trying to stay faithful to me, but what you’re doing is still stupid. You’re risking your health for me, you might die even.” When Mats didn’t respond, he stroked his hand through the damp curls of his mate, his voice softening as he was speaking out loud what he should have done months ago. “We are both Alphas, we knew right from the start that this might happen. There is no shame in giving into your nature, Mats. Me submitting to you is not enough this time, you need someone who _needs_ to be dominated by you.”

Mats shut his eyes tightly as though he could shove away the truth in those words so easily. “I don’t want to betray you, Xabi! You’re the only one I want!”

“And I know that,” Xabi insisted, his hand dropping down to gently knead the stiff muscles of his mate’s neck. “We wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t made that clear every other time I tried to make you see reason. I love you, Mats, I really do but sometimes I would like to smash your thick skull against a wall.” He smiled when he felt an amused chuckle rip through Mats’ body. “Seriously though, I can’t stand seeing you like this. I want to do something to help you but I know there is no other choice. And if you think this is betrayal, then let me tell you again that you are wrong. It would be if you went behind my back, but you have my consent.”

Mats tried to turn his head away but he ended up hiding his face in his mate’s neck like a frightened kitten seeking comfort and safety. “Please don’t make me do this. What we have is so precious, I don’t want anybody else to become a part of our bond.”

Xabi could understand that, feeling much the same. “Then we should seek the help of an Omega who won’t try to do that, someone who has no problem the nature of our arrangement.”

Mats snorted. “You know it’s never that easy. Every unmated Omega will feel drawn to us once we become intimate with them. The mere thought of two happily mated Alphas must already drive them insane with need.”

Xabi raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you saying the two of us together is too much of an attracton for any unmated Omega?”

Mats raised his head to give him a dark scowl. “As though you don’t know that. Not to mention that you are the most handsome Alpha in the entire world.”  
Xabi felt a pleased warmth in his chest and he let his eyes rake hungrily over his mate’s naked form, taking in the dark hair clinging to his forehead, the lean body facing him and of course the large, half-hard cock. The older Alpha felt almost ashamed at the surge of desire coursing through him at the sight even though he knew it was only natural. Mats was suffering and Xabi was trying to prove a point that his stubborn mate had refused to see until now, this matter was much too important to drop it for another round of sex.

“You’re right, choosing an unmated Omega wouldn’t do anyone good in the long run. That’s why I was thinking of the only other option left.”

Mats looked at him scandalized and Xabi wasn’t surprised about the outburst that followed. “You’re talking about a _mated_ Omega?! Are you out of your mind? What kind of Omega would willingly betray their mate just to help two random Alphas? And even if you found someone that stupid, what do you think will happen once their mate finds out about this? Or do you think you can just knock at their door and kindly ask the Alpha for consent without said Alpha ripping your guts out?”

Xabi didn’t respond right away, waiting until Mats’ labored breathing had slowed down a bit. “Are you done now? Do you feel better?”

Mats dropped his gaze. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you. I don’t know what has gotten into me.”

“It’s okay,” Xabi assured him and gripped Mats’ shoulders to pull him up against his chest again, enjoying the warmth of his mate seeping into his own skin. “You’re in pain and you’re terrified of betraying me. I won’t blame you for anything you do or say in this condition. But tell me, if our roles were reversed and I was the one screaming and coughing up blood for days, would you also stay that stubborn?”

It was silent for so long that Xabi was starting to doubt that he would get any answer at all. But then Mats turned his face to meet his gaze, his dark brown eyes shimmering with devotion. “No, I wouldn’t. If you needed an Omega to make you better, I would not hesitate to search for one.”

Xabi smiled and leaned forward to place a soft kiss to his mate’s lips, pulling back right in order not to give Mats any ideas. “Then you will understand why I can’t argue with you about this. Soon I might be the one suffering and I expect you to help me the way I’m helping you now. Alright?”

Mats nodded and he straightened a bit to push his nose into the crook of the older one’s neck, nuzzling the dark scar of their mating bite. “Okay. But you still haven’t told me how you intend to find a mated Omega who would be willing to do this to us.”

“You were right when you said no random Alpha would allow their Omega to help us. Our natures are too possessive to allow this, no matter if there is another life on the line. We need an Alpha who knows us and understands our situation.”

They both fell silent as they mentally listed their friends. They didn’t know that many Omegas – male Omegas were very rare after all – and the thought of asking anyone of them for help didn’t sit well with either of them. Only when another cough wrecked Mats’ body and he pulled out of their tight embrace to avoid spitting blood onto his mate, did Xabi speak again.

He whispered soothing words into Mats’ ear while he was rubbing soothing circles on the latter’s back and as soon as he was sure that Mats was feeling a bit better, he stood up announcing. “We will discuss our possibilities tomorrow. In the meantime I will call Robert and Mario. Perhaps their presence will calm your body a bit until we find someone who could help us.”

Mats nodded and Xabi left the room with hurried steps to search for his phone. His thoughts continued to stray back to his hurting mate and he jumped when Marco was the one to pick up the phone. _“Xabi? It’s past midnight, is everything alright?”_

“Actually no,” Xabi replied feeling like a failure for having to ask another Alpha’s help. “It’s Mats. He has been suffering for more than two weeks now and I don’t know what to do any longer. I thought he was just having a very bad rut but yesterday he started coughing up blood and now I’m terrified of losing him.”

He didn’t have to explain more, of course Marco would understand right away. _“Our daughter is suffering from a fever, we can’t ask Mario to leave her side. And to be honest I would constantly worry over her if I left the house for even just one minute.”_

Xabi bit his lip. “I understand. Tell her all the best wishes from us, I will find someone else to help us.”

“ _Hey, wait, I haven’t said Robert couldn’t come, have I?”_ Marco stopped him before he could hang up.

“But your daughter is sick and he is an Omega. Surely he will want to-“

Marco didn’t let him finish though. _“Of course he will want to be by her side, like you said he is an Omega through and through. But he knows Mario will handle this just fine on his own and besides, if the kids give him any trouble, there is still me. Don’t worry, Robert will be with you in half an hour.”_

Gratitude flooded Xabi but he forced himself to stay reasonable. “What about Thomas? He has been very overprotective of Robert ever since, you know, _that_ day.” Xabi didn’t like to bring this topic up to either of Robert’s Alphas, but he needed to do so this time.

It took Marco a moment to answer. _“As long as you can assure me that this is only about comfort and no harm will come to Robert, Thomas won’t object.”_

Xabi had to think of the last that an oblivious Alpha had tried to flirt with Robert. He wondered if the poor guy’s nose had healed properly by now. “How can you be so sure? Thomas is a great friend but when it comes to Robert, he can become unpredictable.”

“ _I just know”_ Marco replied with grave conviction. _“You should know better than most others that Thomas and I formed a special kind of bond, after all you were the first one to see us.”_

The memory sent a cold shiver down Xabi’s spine. Marco was right, he had been the first one to find the two Alphas that day and it had been a terrifying sight, both of them soaked with blood and a manic glint to their glowing red eyes…

They had never told him what exactly had happened, but Xabi knew enough. That night Marco and Thomas had formed a bond of violence and devotion, one that could never be broken again.

Xabi swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. “I remember. And I will take your word for it. Just tell Thomas he could come along if he has any doubts.”

Marco chuckled. _“I will tell him that. Oh, and Xabi?”_ There was something about his tone that made the older Alpha go still when Marco added in a tone that managed to be both friendly and threatening at the same time. _“As long as Thomas is fine with whatever is going to happen at your house tonight, I will be too.”_

The implication was so obvious that Xabi hurried to add. “It’s only for comfort. Mats and I will find another Omega to help us for the more intimate part.”

“ _If you say so,”_ was all Marco said to that. _“I will wake Robert now.”_

Xabi let out the breath he had been holding. “Thank you, Marco. I won’t disappoint the trust you have shown in me.”

Then he hung up and took a moment to compose himself before walking back into the bedroom where his mate was still waiting for him. Mats raised his head when he saw him entering, a raw look in his eyes as he waited for his mate to speak.

Xabi sat down on the mattress and gave him a hopeful smile. “Robert is on his way.” He didn’t say anything more, but it seemed to be enough for Mats because the dark-haired Alpha sank back into the cushions with a relieved smile. When Xabi didn’t follow right after, he raised his arm, a silent invitation for Xabi to crawl in underneath. The gesture made Xabi’s heart clench with all the love he felt for his mate and he obeyed without protest, allowing his mate to pull him closer while they were waiting for the Omega to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, then please leave some feedback for me. I would really like to know your thoughts.  
> And perhaps your comments might give me the strength to finish the series the way I had intended.  
> All these characters would definitely deserve it.


End file.
